


be still (my beating heart)

by moonwatcher



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Romance, some kissing some scrubbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwatcher/pseuds/moonwatcher
Summary: “You’re still sulking?”Bokuto looks over his shoulder, his back showing small droplets of water between the muscles. He’s bunched up like a crab and it’s ridiculous because he’s big—too damn big for that and for the tub they’re both in.“I’m not sulking,” Bokuto’s mouth curls down, his eyes pinched closed. “You’re an ass.”
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	be still (my beating heart)

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is for k, they love bokusuna, but the world doesn't understand this rare pair the way they do T_T ily enjoy!! 
> 
> psa: i do not read or watch haikyuu, apologies if they're ooc.....i just think bokuto...yes.
> 
> also, this fic is inspired by this adorable fanart https://twitter.com/nintnot/status/1342393706104512512?s=20
> 
> enjoy <3

The bath water sloshes a bit back and forth as he tries his best to get comfortable against the porcelain edge. He dips the loofah in the water a bit, the suds surrounding the nude peach color. It’s been a minute long of silence, not much of it, but too much considering. Suna exhales, dipping the loofah once more.

“You’re still sulking?”

Bokuto looks over his shoulder, his back showing small droplets of water between the muscles. He’s bunched up like a crab and it’s ridiculous because he’s big—too damn big for that and for the tub they’re both in.

“I’m not sulking,” Bokuto’s mouth curls down, his eyes pinched closed. “You’re an ass.”

“What did I do?” he responds innocently, twitches his foot so that it can tickle along Bokuto’s side. “Huh, what did I do?”

“You said you wanted to bathe—”

“Are we not bathing?”

“And you’re—move your foot!”

Suna sets the loofah in the water, the object floating at his side. He looks at his boyfriend who continues to remain bunched up at the end of the tub. He leans closer, covering a bit of his laugh with the back of a hand, “Come on, tell me what’s wrong?”

Bokuto rolls his shoulders and sighs, “I just wanted you to clean my back.”

“Like a child?”

“Like your boyfriend, ass—what are you doing—”

“Alright.”

Bokuto looks over his shoulder and Suna’s aware he’s successfully closed the distance between them. He watches the flesh of Bokuto’s cheeks turn the faintest pink, the way a droplet of water from his hair lands along the round point of his nose. It must itch because Bokuto scrunches the skin and Suna takes the opportunity to kiss it. “Turn around.”

Bokuto beams and this close Suna feels the effects; the smile makes his chest flip.

“Yay!”

He turns his head, huffs as he pushes his own hair back with a loose hand. Bokuto wiggles in his space, happy and giddy. Suna has to admit the sight makes him happy, too.

“Here, I don’t like that soap, this one's softer.” Bokuto hands him the bottle of honey scented body wash and Suna hums as he deposits what’s in the bottle onto his loofah, lathers the soap and presses it along the taut muscles along Bokuto’s shoulders. His boyfriend’s body slumps forward, and Suna is given more access to the expanse of it. He brings the loofah in easy swirls, watches the suds trace down Bokuto’s back in a quick pattern, unhurriedly slipping to the bath water.

“'S harder, ya know, to reach back there,” Bokuto starts to talk, and by the careful way his words are curling Suna realizes he’s a bit exhausted. These days are rare. It’s why he suggested a bath. He’d figured it would be a good way to ease into the night. They’ve never done this before. A shower and a quickie, sure, but never just a bath. Bokuto continues to talk, relaxed and happy. “I even tripped in here last night, banged my shoulder up real fuckin’ bad, heh.”

“Yeah?” Suna asks, eyes now trailing to Bokuto’s shoulder as he brings the loofah around that area, hears his boyfriend melt a little, giggles too. “You practiced with an injury?”

“Injury?”

Suna presses a little firmer and Bokuto winces, looks over his shoulder, “Oi! Rinrin—” he bites on his laugh as Bokuto starts to chew him out, but he eases up. Brings the loofah behind his ears where Bokuto is sensitive. The other man shifts so that they’re closer and it makes washing his back a little harder.

“Stop moving.”

“You’re doing it on purpose!” Bokuto complains, laughing as he does so. Suna continues around his ears.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, Kou.”

Bokuto wriggles and Suna takes time to dip the loofah, bring the excess water to Bokuto’s back and wash the soap suds away. There’s a tattoo that stretches down the length of his boyfriend’s spine. His eyes find it intriguing now that the area is slick and clean.

“You done?” Bokuto asks.

Suna hums, “Mhm.”

“Okay, let me get yours—”

He leans close to the spine, places his lips along Bokuto’s skin, over the tattoo and feels the other man go a bit rigid.

“Rinrin,” Bokuto starts, looking over his shoulder once more. Suna blinks up, a piece of his hair in his eyes blocking his vision, but he’s close again, and his nose is pressed along Bokuto’s skin so he can inhale and press his mouth closer. Bokuto’s mouth parts with an exhale and Suna shifts as the other man begins to turn, lean into it. His honey eyes even flutter closed and these bits of him are so pretty, so handsome. His eyes, his hair. It’s a sight for Suna to take in.

Before their lips can meet he pulls back fully, holds the loofah up and Bokuto’s mouth collides with it.

“Alright, my turn.”

He turns around and there’s silence before the storm.

Bokuto slaps at his back with the loofah, “Hey!”

Suna’s shoulders shake and Bokuto whacks him again.

“You’re the worst! You’re so mean!”

“You done?” He asks.

Bokuto presses the loofah roughly against his back and starts to scrub. Suna rests his elbows on his knees, rolls his head back on his shoulders as Bokuto starts to complain.

“You’re the worst boyfriend, and I’m stuck with you, can’t even wash my back without me cutting off your leg! Oi! Stop smiling!”

“I’m not smiling,” Suna says with his gums showing, Bokuto flushes and scrubs extra rough. It hurts a bit, he’s sure his skin is pink.

“Don’t look at me!”

“Close your eyes then.”

The idiot actually closes his eyes and Suna stares in shock as his boyfriend continues to clean his back without his sight, continues to complain about how much of an asshole he thinks Suna is.

“Bokuto,” he says, voice a little low. Bokuto begins to rinse his back, answers with his eyes still firmly shut.

“Nope. Fuck off.”

Suna shifts so that he’s not slouching, adjusts his arm so he can wrap it around his boyfriend’s shoulder, presses a hand between the slick strands of his hair and Bokuto opens his eyes as if startled. He pouts, lips turned down, nose scrunched a bit.

“Come here,” Suna says, and Bokuto dips a little forward for his mouth.

The kiss is slow and sweet. Suna feels Bokuto’s hand wrap around his front, squeeze against his stomach where the muscles clench, his body thoroughly satisfied. Bokuto pulls at his bottom lip and he meets it with the gentle curl of his tongue. He breathes into the other man’s mouth as his lips part, “ _Bokuto_ —”

The kiss is interrupted by the sudden burst of laughing against his tongue. Suna freezes, blinking a few times as Bokuto pulls back fully, hunched over in laughter. He’s completely stumped.

“What the hell, Bokuto?”

Bokuto brings a fist up to laugh, squishing the loofah between his fist as he smiles, his eyes lighting up, “Made you kiss me.”

Suna takes a moment, rethinks the relationship he’s in and slowly stands.

“Alright, go to hell.”

“Rinrin!” Bokuto calls out, quickly scrambling after him as Suna grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist.

He leaves the bathroom and hears Bokuto shout from inevitably slipping.

He was annoyed at falling for something so stupid, but like Bokuto pointed out before—he really _was_ smiling.

end.

**Author's Note:**

> *hides*
> 
> kudos n comments are appreciated !


End file.
